


Nutella

by good_ho_mens



Series: DC One-offs [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: And nutella, BASICALLY THEY ALL LOVE EACH OTHER SCREW CANON, Batbrothers (DCU) Bonding, Family Bonding, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne Have a Good Relationship, Nutella, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Tim Drake, Rated T for swearing, Robbery, Uuhhh, also gun, also robbers, character held at gunpoint, ha, jason gets shot but we gucci, lmao apparently thats a tag, okay i cant tag, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/good_ho_mens/pseuds/good_ho_mens
Summary: Dick just wanted Nutella, and Jason didn't feel like getting shot today.
Relationships: Bat Family & Bat Family
Series: DC One-offs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623775
Comments: 12
Kudos: 493





	Nutella

“If I don’t get some Nutella I might die.”

“You’re such an over dramatic prick, Goldie.”

Dick gasps in fake offense, a hand over his chest. “Are you saying you don’t like Nutella?”

“I hate you.” Despite saying that, Jason flicks on the turn signal and pulls into the grocery store parking lot. “Be out in five.”

Dick leans forward in between the two front seats and pokes Jason’s cheek, “You’re not coming?”

Jabbing a finger at Tim, sleeping in the passenger seat, Jason raises an eyebrow. “And leave him here alone?”

“Bring him with us!”

There’s no getting out of this. 

It takes Jason five minutes to just park, finally pulling into a spot and shutting off the car. He hates cars. Someone needs to invent a four person motorcycle. 

He’ll talk to Tim when he wakes up. 

Damian huffs when they park, marking his spot in his book and crossing his arms. “This is ridiculous. We got food less than an hour ago.”

“But this is Nutella!” Dick argues, lowering his voice halfway when Tim stirs slightly. 

“I don’t even know what that is.”

The oldest two brothers eyes widen, and they exchange glances. Jason is out of the car and letting Dick lift Tim onto his back before Damian can even ‘tt’. 

It’s late, and the tiny grocery store is empty except for the cashier and a tired looking manager. She smacks her head down on the counter when Dick walks in chanting Nutella. 

Damian follows, hands stuffed in his pockets so Dick doesn’t get any ideas about holding one. Jason snorts at the thought of Damian being dragged around the grocery store like the child he’s supposed to be. 

“Wa’s h’ppening?” Tim mumbles, chin digging into Jason’s shoulder. 

“Dickie wants Nutella. Shut up or I’m putting you down.”

Tim goes back to sleep. 

Good. Jason would’ve resorted to drugging him if he’d stayed awake for one more night. 

“Jason!” Dick whisper yells, holding up a four pack of Nutella. “One for each of us!”

Damian looks disgusted. “Chocolate spreading? Are we children?”

Jason lifts Tim a little higher and raises an eyebrow. “You’re literally ten, demon spawn.”

“Play nice,” Dick chides, but his heart isn’t in it. He’s too busy staring at the Nutella. “Let’s go find some spoons!”

“You mean crackers?”

“I said what I meant Jay.”

Jason sighs. He turns the opposite direction of his two brothers, heading towards the snack aisle. “Me and you are getting some crackers Replacement, ‘cause we’re not heathens.”

“You ‘re.”

“What’d I say about putting you down?”

Tim just snorts. 

After grabbing four boxes of crackers and spending longer than a trained vigilante should need to trying to figure out how to balance them and the brother on his back, Jason heads towards the drinks. 

He pulls a fridge open with his foot, pulling out a six pack of coke and tucking them under his arm, then, as an afterthought, grabs an orange soda for Dick and a root beer for the demon. 

“What do you want Timber?”

“Coff-“

“Mt. Dew it is!”

Tim sighs but doesn’t argue, pressing his face in between Jason’s shoulders and falling silent. 

Jason can see Dick across the store, he starts to walk towards him when Dick’s eyes widen, and Damian steps forward. 

“Todd!”

There’s a loud noise, and Jason’s knees buckle. 

He manages to twist as he falls, pulling a startled awake Tim under him and out of the line of fire. His leg hurts like hell. 

“Jason? What-“ 

Jason shoves a hand over his mouth, turning to look behind him at the mirror above the entrance doors. Looks like the thugs were just shooting blindly. They don’t know there’s anyone else here. 

Except Dick and Damian, because the kid yelled. 

One of the thugs is standing in front of them now, a grin on his face as he realizes who exactly he just caught and how much they’re worth. 

Fuck. 

“Tim, stay here, I’m gonna try and get to Dick.”

Glaring, Tim yanks the hand off his mouth. “I’m not just gonna sit here!”

“We’re in civvies kid!” Jason counters, “We can’t just fight our way through this! Who knows what’ll happen if the news picks up on the story of Bruce Wayne’s murderous children!” 

He pulls Tim behind a row of shelves and keeps an arm around him, scared if he lets go, Tim will do something stupid. 

It’s not an irrational fear. 

Tim swears under his breath, about to say something before he sees the pool of blood under them. “Jay you’re shot!” 

“No shit!” Jason hisses, both from pain and frustration. “It’s not the first time.”

“Dude. You are not going after them alone.”

Jason knows he has zero rational reasons for him to go instead of Tim, he just knows he doesn’t care. “Well- I’m older, so you have to listen!”

Tim just stares at him in disbelief. Apparently finding Jason’s remark too stupid to even acknowledge, he rips the sleeve off his shirt and starts to tie it around Jason’s knee. “Can you bend it?”

With a grunt and a shot of white hot pain, Jason nods. “Yeah, but it hurts like a bitch.”

“Good.” At Jason’s abashed look, Tim rolls his eyes. “It means the shot didn’t tear anything major. You’ll recover.”

“Halle-fucking-lujah.”

“Language.”

“Really?”

“I’m frazzled, okay?”

Jason laughs breathlessly. He’s never heard anyone use the work frazzled unironically before. Tim sends him an apologetic look as he pulls the shirt sleeve tight, watching Jason bite his hand and close his eyes to keep from screaming. 

Jason swears that this sort of thing only ever happens to them. 

When Tim is finished, he looks around, assessing the situation, Jason can see it. 

At least he got stuck with the smart Wayne brother. 

A yell, distinctly Dick’s, snaps both middle brothers out of their thoughts, turning their attention to the thugs reflection in the mirror. 

Damian is struggling in one of their holds, hands in the process of being zip tied behind his back. Dick is on his knees, a gun pressed to his head. Jason is going to kill these guys. 

“Leave him,” the first thug says, probably the leader. “He’s too much trouble. Besides, the smaller ones Wayne’s actual blood child.”

The second one, the one with the gun to Dick’s head, the first one Jason’s going to kill, laughs, “Too bad the Drake kid isn’t here. He’s got two billionaire families that’d pay up.”

“Have you read any news dimwit? The Drake family wouldn’t pay a cent for that good for nothing kid,” the third guy speaks up. 

Dick and Jason lunge at the same time. For Jason, all it gets him is Tim clinging onto his arm and whispering, “Not worth it,” in his ear. 

Dick, on the other hand, gets the barrel of a gun smacked against his head and a foot on his back as he falls forward. 

Damian shrieks, but luckily the brat is smart enough to act like a normal kid instead of yelling out obscene threats. “Let my brother go!”

“We need to call Bruce,” Tim whispers, eyes on Damian. Jason gets why. He’s never heard that sort of desperation in the youngest’s voice. 

“Please do,” a voice says from behind them. 

Jason whirls to see guy four, cursing himself for not being more careful. 

“Oi, boss! I’ve got the Drake kid and the zombie!”

Eh, Jason’s been called worse things. 

The fourth guy eyes Jason’s leg and curses. “A gun nicked the merchandise!”

The first guy snarls, “Bring ‘em over. Wounded isn’t dead.” When Damian struggles more in his grip he pulls his hair back and smiles, “yet.”

Damian stops moving. 

Leaning on his brother, Jason is pulled over to the group and thrown down next to Dick, who he’s just now realizing is unconscious. 

Shit. 

“You okay?” He hears Tim whisper to Damian, who glares indignantly at the thug but nods. 

The third guard grabs Tim by the front of his shirt and pulls him up so they’re face to face. “Never liked you. Fifteen year old working at Wayne Inc. that’s just messed up.”

“Didn’t know you had such a righteous fury for the working class,” Tim spits. He barely gets it out before he’s thrown to the ground and kicked sharply in the side. 

“Stop!” Damian yells again, thrashing to try and help. 

Not enough though. Jason gets it. 

These goons could be tied up and halfway to the hospital by now, instead they’re beating up his brother because Jason has to hold back. 

“Must be your lucky day!” He shouts in an attempt to get their attention off Tim, who’s now on his side coughing up blood. Not good. “Catching all the Wayne boys on their way back to Gotham.”

“Story got a point, kid?” The second thug asks, crouching down next to Jason. 

Jason shrugs. “Just pointing out how why we’re this far out is business, and business doesn’t happen without the boss.”

The four guys exchange confused looks. Next to Jason, Dick groans. Just a little longer, he wants to tell them. 

He’s about to get a kick in the face for his trouble when police sirens light up outside. Jason grins. “Knock knock.”

The last thing he registers is a black boot flying at his face. 

——

Jason wakes up in a hospital room, his knee numb and his head aching. As the events in the store come back he sits up with a start, scrambling to find his brothers. 

“Jason,” Bruce says softly, standing up and pressing his hands on Jason’s shoulders gently but firmly. “You’re safe. It’s alright.”

“No- Dick-“

“Is fine!” A chipper voice says. Jason turns to see Dick, sitting in the chair next to his hospital bed with Damian curled up on his lap, sleeping like a cat. It’s fucking adorable. 

They both look fine, albeit tired. Dick has a bandage around his head, and Damian’s wrists are wrapped, but they’re fine. 

“Tim?” Jason asks quietly. 

Bruce chuckles lightly and nods at the lump next to Jason, which turns out to actually be Tim and not a random lump. “He has a few bruised ribs, but he wouldn’t leave your side until he knew if he was right about the lasting damage in your knee. Then he fell asleep.”

Good. He needs it. “Was he right?”

“Yeah,” Bruce ruffles his hair like he used to before, when he was Robin. “You’re going to be fine, son.”

Dick taps his shoulder and he raises his eyebrows at the container being passed to him, “Nutella?”

“I can’t believe you got the Nutella.”

“I told you Jason, life or death!”


End file.
